Five Star Allies In A New Dimension
by SomeRandomGuyHere
Summary: What will happen when Kirby, Gooey, Susie, Adeleine, and Ribbon crash on earth? How will humanity react to these aliens and the human that came with them? How will two Teenagers react when they stumble across the Star Allies? (Warning: Some death and swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there. This is my first story here so I apologize about any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**And before I start the story here is the obligatory " I do not own the Kirby franchise. It's is owned by Nintendo and HAL labs". Ok now that, that, is out of the way it's time to start the story!**

Chapter 1: Beginnings of a New Adventure

It was a peaceful day on Popstar. The birds are chirping, The sun is shining, the children are running about, and on a small hill, lies five of Dream Land's hero's. Kirby, Gooey, Susie, Adeleine, and Ribbon were lying on a hill looking at the clouds.

Why were they there you ask? It's simple. They had nothing better to do. Ever since the events of Star Allies passed, Dream Land was at peace again and everyone returned to what they would normally do: King DeDeDe and Bandana Dee would govern the Dream Kingdom, Meta Knight would fly around on the great battle ship Halberd making sure the land was at peace, Taranza went back to the Dream Stalk and did… whatever he does, The Squeak Squad went searching for treasure in the reamains of the Haltman Work Company's ruined Acsess Arc, Magolor would fly around dreamland in the Lor Starcutter, All the animal buddies were picking apples in Whispy Woods, Dark Meta Knight went back to the Mirror Dimension where Shadow Kirby was, Red, Blue, and Yellow Kirby were also in the Mirror Dimension after Team Kirby Clash broke up, Marx was with the newly reformed Hyness and Mage Sisters at Onion Ocean, And the other Star Allies were all doing other things from working in a restaurant to competing in the Mega-Ton-Punch championship.

Susie had managed to create a new company in Dream Land selling appliances, computers, and robots, but the company at the moment was mostly self sustaining considering the majority of her employees were just robots, which is why she decided to hang out with Kirby, since what else would one do with all that free time. Adeleine, would normally be painting, while being watched by Ribbon, but Adeleine had no inspiration to paint so Adeleine and Ribbion decided to head to Kirby's home. Gooey… well no one really knows what Gooey does all day but whatever he does he certainly didn't feel like doing it today. And finally Kirby. Kirby was bored out of his mind. He begging to get bored of the annual 'get up, eat, ride Warp Star, eat, sleep, eat, fly around, and go to bed' routine he does. It definitely didn't help that almost everything fun was closed that day, Magolor's theme parks were closed due to an accident regarding a certain puffball, The Air-Ride tournaments were being delayed due to maintenance, the Mega-Ton-Punch already ran out of entry openings, the True Arena and regular Arena won't be hosted for a few years, and Master Hand had to cancel all the Smash tournaments temporarily because of something Crazy Hand did.

Gooey let out a long sigh and said "Man. It sure is boring today". "Well thank you for letting us know captain obvious!" Susie snapped back in an irritated tone. "Susie! Calm down. We know you're still mad about what happened yesterday with the robot, but look on the bright side, at least Gooey only destroyed one." Adeleine said after Susie's sudden outburst. Ribbon then decided to pitch into the conversation, "Adeleine's right you need to look in the bright side of things. Maybe you just need to release some steam, right Kirby?" No response. "Kirby?" Everyone then looked over at Kirby only to realize that he had been sleeping for who knows how long. Susie just rolled her eyes and clapped her hands causing Kirby to jolt up and immediately yell "Poyo!?" As he looked around confused. Everyone got a good laugh at this, and even Kirby started laughing after he realized what happened, just then Gooey had an idea. "Guys! Why don't we just head out on an adventure somewhere!". Kirby agreed with Gooey and started jumping up and down as a way of saying 'Yea let's do that!'. Susie, while she liked the sound of an adventure, was worried about Dream Land considering it was often the target of a lot of villans, she decided to voice her concerns, "Gooey hold on. We can't just leave like that, what if some dark demon comes and attacks Dream Land while we're gone?"

"Dream Land is going to be fiiiiiiine, everyone else is gonna still be here, and it's not like we're not gonna tell people where we went" countered Gooey. Susie thought for a second and decided that Gooey was right, and besides Ribbon did suggest she released some steam, a new adventure might be the perfect way to do that.

Adeleine suddenly appeared between the two and said "Great now that, that is settled where are we going to go?"

"Oh! Remember when Hyness opened those portals at the altar? I think there was some we didn't go through, maybe we should explore those!" exclaimed Ribbon, happy that something interesting was happening. Gooey then excitedly said "ALRIGHT WERE GOING TO EXPLORE NEW DIMENSIONS! LETS MEET BACK HERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES OK!? OK BYE!" Then almost as fast as he said that he ran off, Kirby, Susie, Adeleine, and Ribbon just looked at each other, shrugged, and went to prepare for their journey.

When Kirby reached his house, he tried to think of things to bring but couldn't think of anything so instead he just made himself a nice meal and went back to the hill.

Gooey was running through Whispy Woods not stoping to say hi to anyone he passed by, he was too 'in the zone' to be stoped. Once he reached his home which was a nice small dome similar to Kirby's, he grabbed a parasol wrote a note and taped it to the door before running back to the hill, unfortunately he wrote the note in such a hurry no one would be able to read it.

Adeleine, Ribbon, and Susie were walking back to the Dream Kingdom. While they were walking Susie was looking her tablet looking at her company's reports, making sure that if she were to leave temporarily, that her company wouldn't be left in shambles.

Adeleine and Ribbon got to their home, a nice house made of wood that was decorated with paintings. When they went inside Adeleine got her paint brush and painted a picture of some sandwiches, while he was doing this Ribbon was writing a note:

"_To whoever reads this,_

_Me, Adeleine, Kirby, Gooey, and Susie will be heading to the main Jambastion base (or at least what's left of it) to explore some of the portals that Hyness had opened at the Altar to see what we may find. Please do not worry about us._

_Sincerely -Ribbon"_

Once she finished writing the note she taped it to the front door and waited for Adeleine to come. "Hey Adeleine! We're gonna be late if we don't leave soon!" Suddenly the door flew open showing Adeleine holding some sandwiches, "Sorry I just made some food for everyone, we can't go on an adventure on an empty stomach can we?" Ribbon laughed and said "Alright just make sure Kirby doesn't eat all of it." And then they started to go to the Hill.

Susie unlocked the door to her luxurious house. It looked futuristic for Dream Land standards, but when it came down to it, it was almost the same as any other house apart from some technological advancements. Once she got in she made one final check on her company's status and decided that the company would be fine for a few months, not great, but fine enough for the company to maintain a steady growth. Susie grabed her Blaster, Buissnes Suit(AKA Robot Armor), and Transporter which was basically a drone that could carry her around. Once Susie decided she was ready she wrote a note saying where she was going and taped it to her door as she started back trowards the hill.

Back at the Hill the sun was beginning to set and surprisingly, Kirby was the first one to arrive at the Hill, and after about five minutes of waiting he saw Gooey, Susie, Adeleine and Ribbon coming. Kirby then started waving his arms while yelling "Poyo! Poyo!" Until he saw them walking up the hill. Everyone couldn't help but smile at Kirby's enthusiasm that somehow melted away any doubt or worries they had about their adventure. Once everyone was at the hill Adeleine was the first to talk, "Before we go, I made everyone some sandwiches to eat!" Susie and Gooey then realized that they hadn't eaten anything since lunch and gladly took their sandwiches, but they had to eat quick, knowing that eventually Kirby would want their sandwiches. As soon as the Sandwiches were eaten Susie decided to ask a question "So… how are we gonna get to the Jambastation?". Gooey answered, "It's simple! Kirby can just call in his Warp Star!" As if on cue, Kirby took out a cellphone with a star at the end of its antenna. The sight of this old phone caused Susie to think out loud saying "I really need to get Kirby a new phone…". Kirby then pressed a few buttons and the phone started ringing… until someone, or something picked up, suddenly the Warp Star started flying towards them stoping right in front of them. "W-How… how did he call his Warp Star with a phone!?" Susie asked surprised at what she just witnessed. "We honestly have no idea, I was so confused when I first saw it myself" Said Ribbon. Any shock and surprise that was lingering was ultimately destroyed when Gooey jumped on the Warp Star with Kirby. "Are we going or not!?" Yelled Gooey in an excited tone. Susie, Adeleine, and Ribbon looked at each other and nodded as they jumped on the Warp Star.

**A/N: phew… I finally finished the first chapter. I'll try and get out a new chapter as soon as possible, or I might make a new story… either way I hope you guys like this story.**

**-SomeRandomGuy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Far-Flung Adventurers

The ride to the main Jambastation Didn't take too long, or at least it would've it they didn't stop to sightsee every now and then. On the journey through space they saw Ripple Star, Shiver Star, and even a piece from the Haltman Work Company's broken Access Arc just floating through space. "Wow… The Universe is really pretty…" Said Gooey while admiring the stars, and galaxies that were shining bright millions of light years away. "This is the perfect opportunity to paint the stars!" Adeleine excitedly yelled, as he pulled out a Canvas out of nowhere and started to paint a picture of a far away galaxy. "I hope everyone at Ripple Star is alright." Ribbon wondered out loud. "Guys we're almost there!" Susie said excitedly while pointing at the run-down base.

The base started falling apart ever since Hyness and the Mage Sisters started living on Popstar. The Jambastations that once circled it were nowhere to be seen, There was a giant hole in the side of the base from where the Star Sparkler burst out, and on top of all that the giant portal that opened behind the base was slowly sucking up loose debris into it. The base at this point was abandoned completely but was that gonna stop our adventurers? Nope!

As they entered through the hole they looked around to see that the inside was somehow just as they had left it when they first came. "So now that we're… where did you see those extra portals Ribbon?" Adeleine asked while looking around, only to see the same amount of portals as before. "Up there" Ribbon said whole pointing upwards to three portals near the ceiling. "It looks like Hyness did some trial and error until he got the right portals." Susie said while looking at the portals in interest. Kirby then brought the Warp Star up to the three portals then said "Poyo?" While nobody could understand the words Kirby was saying, they knew it was along the lines of 'which one of these do we go through?' The team just looked at each other with a 'it doesn't even matter does it' look on their faces. Gooey then suddenly said "Hey let's go down that one!" While pointing at the far right portal with his tongue. No one had any reason to object so Kirby steered the Warp Star into the portal.

Normally going into a portal would be like falling down a hole, except this time they were riding on a Warp Star, changing the experience from 'falling through a rainbow colored hole' to 'riding a roller coaster'. Adeleine and Ribbon has their eyes closed while trying to hold onto the Warp Star, Gooey looked like he was about to vomit any second, Susie and Kirby were enjoying every single second of going through this portal, Susie even managed to take a picture, but eventually the portal ended, and our adventurers eventually got spit out into a foreign galaxy.

"I think I'm gonna vomit…" Gooey said in a weak voice. "If you're gonna do it, do it away from me!" Susie said in disgust. It looked like Gooey and Susie were about to have an argument until Kirby suddenly yelled "Poyo! Poyo!" While pointing at a spherical, green, blue, and white planet not far from where they were. Adeleine and Ribbon seemed a little disturbed. "Is it just me or does that planet look like Shiver Star?"

"I suppose they look similar…"

"Ahhhh you two are probably imagining things" Gooey responded to his friends. "So shall we explore this new plant guys!?" Susie said in a bit of an impatient tone. Kirby just smiled as he brought the Warp Star closer but suddenly some cylinder shaped metal object, with wings? Bumped into them, lost balance, and started to hurl towards the planet. "What was that thing!?" Ribbon asked. Susie responses saying "I don't know but it looked like some sort of meteor?" Adeleine said "I hope it doesn't land on anyone…"

"It probably won't. Just look at the size of the planet! How will such a small meteor hurt anyone?" Everyone just looked at Gooey with a 'seriously?' Face before Kirby decided to move the group towards the planet.

•••

Shortly after the Star Allies bumped into the satellite, a man was staring at a computer looking at an image. The image was the last thing the satellite's camera saw before crashing, and what the camera caught was very very _very interesting._

**A/N: Yay new chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was short, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Also if you read the last A/N in chapter 1 you would see that I said I might write a new story, which I will after I finish writing chapter 3 of this story.**

**-SomeRandomGuy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friend Or Foe? Pt.1

"_Sir! What is our plan of action against these… things?"_

"_I say we meet them, guns blazing! They already caused massive damage to some of the world's communication systems!"_

"_Maybe we shouldn't take such drastic measures so quickly. We still don't know what they want and why they came here. There's also something with them that seems to be a human, we should just ma-"_

"_EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP... I Have made a decision…"_

•••

Somewhere in the vast blue oceans a satellite crashed into the water slowly sinking down. Not long after a Star was floating above the water. On that very Star was Kirby, Gooey, Susie, Adeleine, and Ribbon. "See I told you it wouldn't hurt anyone!" Gooey proudly stated. "We're just lucky it didn't crash on Land, the impact would be so strong it could destroy an entire kingdom!" Susie yelled. Adeleine, Ribbon, and Kirby wanted to stop the two from fighting, again, so they did the one thing they could to stop them fighting: find a distraction, or more specifically, Land.

After a solid eight minutes of Susie and Gooey debateing wether the impact of a meteor on land would cause serious damage. Eventually Ribbon got tired of this and offered to scout ahead then left. "Poyo…" "It's alright Kirby those two can't keep on fighting forever. I hope…".

It was nearing sunset, Susie and Gooey has tired themselves out from yelling at eachother and had fallen asleep. Kirby was starring at the stars and Adeleine was painting this world's beautiful sunset. "I wonder where Ribbon is. Hopefully she's okay." Suddenly everyone heard a "HEY!" Cause of Susie to get up with a jolt and Gooey to accidentally roll of the Warp Star, and into the ocean. "Oh come on…" Gooey complained as he climbed back on the Warp Star, soaking wet. "Ribbon! Did you find something?" Adeleine asked in a cheerful voice. Ribbon then got on the Warp Star and answered, "Yea, I found a desert that way!" pointing north. Everyone smiled as Kirby flew the Warp Star just below the clouds and headed north.

•••

"_Are the turrents ready?"_

"_Yes sir! We are ready to shoot that thing out of the sky!" _

"_Then prepare the ground troops for a recovery mission… this is going to be a busy day…"_

•••

It was late morning when the Star Allies finally arrived at the desert. Everyone was looking over the edge of the Warp Star to see the vast wasteland below them. "Wow! I was expecting this desert to be nothing but sand but it's actually really pretty!" Adeleine said as he was looking at a large canyon that stretched out for what seemed for miles. "I don't know about you guys but this heat is KILLING ME" Susie complained. Suddenly two large landmarks came into view: On the right there was a lush green forest separated from the desert by a river, and on the left there is what seemed to be a town or prison of sorts, it was surround by barbed wire fences, it looked like there were some small buildings dotted around one big rectangular shaped building with a long strand of concrete in front of it. "Why don't we go to the forest to rest, and then go to that town to ask where we are?" Adeleine suggested. Gooey then started to say "I don't know, that town doesn't look very frie-". Gooey was then cut of by the sound of an explosion. Everyone on the Star looked at the origin of the location, only to see some rocket heading straight for them. Kirby tried to move the Warp Star away but his reflexes were to slow, and the rocket hit its target.

•••

'Ugh… my head…'

_Susie! Susie can you hear me!?_

'W-what's happening?'

'Wait am I on grass? Weren't I just on the Warp Star?'

'Wait… that rocket it must have hit us'

_Susie! Wake up! We need to go!_

'Who's voice is that?'

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

'Is something happening!?'

'I need to get up…'

'Why can't I get up!?'

'Am I being carried right now?'

'I need to get up!'

Suddenly Susie snapped back to reality where she realized she was in the forest, being carried by Gooey, who seemed to be running from something.

"Gooey! What's going on!? Also… Let me down!"

"Susie you're awake!"

"Yes I am now can I please run on my own! Speaking of running, why are you running!"

Gooey suddenly turned right and jumped into a bush, and let Susie get off him.

"GOOEY. EXPLANATION. NOW"

"Shhhh! They might hear us!"

"WHO THE FUCK IS 'THEY'"

"Just please calm down and I'll tell you!"

"Ok fine just please tell me what is going on"

"Well the 'town' launched a rocket at us. And about 10 minutes ago I woke up. Alone. When I was about to look for everyone I heard a voice saying 'I THINK IT LANDED HERE!' and then out of the bushes came somethings that looked like Adeleine but taller, more muscular, and was covered in some green, black, brown armor, and was holding what looked like a gun. Regardless they tried to capture me, they failed, I fought back, I won. After that I knew there were more of them out there so I decided to try and look for you, Kirby, Adeleine, and Ribbon. Once I found you I tried to wake you up and unintentionally attracted the people trying to capture us…"

Suddenly they heard some heavy footsteps coming closer and closer.

**A/N: So I'm going to be taking a break from this story to write a new story for a little while, but don't worry! This story will not be discontinued so early!**

**-SomeRandomGuy **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! New chapter! Sorry that it came out a little (A lot) later than I would have liked. Oh! Also "MayumiWorld" pointed out a spelling mistake that I made in the first chapter so thanks for that :) Anyways here is the story:**

Chapter 4: Friend Or Foe? Pt. 2

As the footsteps were getting closer and closer, Gooey looked like he was hyperventilating, and Susie… was somehow calm and seemed to be waiting impatiently. "Susie how can you be so calm!" Gooey asked in a confused and scared whisper. "Don't worry I have a plan" Susie replied a bit too calmly. The two heard the footsteps getting closer now, then a bush very near them started to shake. Susie then took out a remote with plenty of buttons, and one big blue button at the top, she pressed a red button on the remote to activate her "Business suit" which was what she called her robot armor. As soon as the Business suit was open Susie jumped into it a yellow visor covered her face.

The two soldiers could only look in confusion and slight horror. They were expecting a simple 'locate and return' mission, not a robot that looked like it was ready to take on the biggest tank out there. Susie then performed a spin cycle, spinning the arms on her Business Suit knocking the two soldiers a surprisingly far distance. Gooey could only stare with wide eyes. How did the Business Suit send them that far? Even the waddle dees weren't sent that far! Gooey realized that Susie was also surprised by this considering her reaction after she put her Business Suit back.

How weak were these people?

•••

Adeleine woke up cold, in pain, and… wet? When she finally mustered up the strength to get up, she realized that she was in the river, and the only reason she wasn't swept away was because she got caught on some rocks. Adeleine immediately tried to look for Ribbon, Kirby, Gooey, Susie, or literally anyone else who could help them. Unfortunately, trying to swim against a current wasn't the best experience in the world, but Adeleine has no other choice. If she went with the flow then she might end up further away from her friends. Simply getting out of the river was pretty challenging as well, considering she had landed in a part of the river where the river seemed to have eroded the land making this part of the river lower than ground level.

After a solid 30 minutes of wading and swimming through the river, Adeleine finally found a ledge low enough to grab onto, and climb up on. Once Adeleine got to the top of the small gorge she realized that she was on the desert side of the river, which would make finding her friends, and surviving, a million times harder.

Adeleine looked around the desert, thinking there would be plenty of people and animals, but quickly realized that this desert was nothing like the surprisingly populated desert of Raisin Ruins. This desert was barren, with the only life seen was the occasional cactus. Without much of a choice, Adeleine followed the river to find her friends.

•••

Somewhere in the forest Ribbon woke up… stuck in the branches of a tree...

It wasn't her proudest moment, in fact it was probably her most embarrassing moment, being stuck in a tree like a kite.

Unable to get her wings, left arm, and left leg free from the tree, she decided to look around to see if any of her friends were there. Upon looking around Ribbon realized how much danger she was in. The branch she was stuck on was hanging over a gorge, that housed a very fast part of the river, if the branch were to fall she would die immediately, and even if she didn't she would drown.

Panicking, Ribbon desperately tried to get free but only managed to crack the branch. By now Ribbon was paralyzed with fear, that was until she heard a familiar voice yell "Are you ok!?"

•••

"_Sir… all of team B was found dead. The team had split up, the bigger group being found on a hill with the smaller group found in the desert, in a crater."_

"_Great. Just GREAT"_

**A/N: AHHHHHHH FINALLY! The new chapter is complete. So yea this chapter came out really late (for my standards). So… I don't really have a 'writing schedule' or something along those lines so don't expect these story updates to happen consistently. Ok bye thanks for reading.**

**-SomeRandomGuy**


End file.
